A Thin Line
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Percy is in an abusive relationship. One night his boyfriend pushes him too far and he runs. can Oliver help show him he deserves someone who truly loves him? Yeah the summary sucks , the story is better. m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus was in a bad mood. His boss had been riding his ass all week and today had been the last straw. He'd told the old bugger off and the bastard had fired him. Fucking arsehole. How dare he fire Marcus Flint! Whatever, he'd just find another job. Now he was home and all he wanted was a drink and his dinner.

"Percy?" he called out for his boyfriend.

There was no answer. The little bitch wasn't home.' How dare he not be here when I need him.' Marcus thought as he opened the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a large shot of Firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp. He refilled his glass and grabbed the bottle then flopped down on the sofa and flicked on the wireless. There was a Quidditch game on. Puddlemere vs. Chudley. He knocked back another drink as he listened to the game. He rubbed his back, remembering the injury that had ended his Quidditch career before it even started. He took another drink and remembered the fight and the knife the bastard had buried in his back, all because of that little redhaired tart he called a boyfriend. If he hadn't been flirting with that man, Marcus wouldn't have had to punch him. They never would have fought and it could be him playing on that pitch today.

He swallowed more Firewhiskey, not even bothering with the glass anymore. Where the fuck is that little bitch? Probably working late yet again. If Marcus didn't know any better he'd think Percy was cheating on him. But no, he wouldn't dare do something so stupid. Or would he? He'd been the one flirting that night. If he could flirt with some guy in a bar what was there to stop him from shagging half the Ministry? That little slut! Here he was, fucking miserable, and that little whore was out fucking around. Well he would pay. He would pay for everything.

Percy rubbed his eyes as he entered the flat he shared with Marcus and tossed his keys onto the table by the door. He shrugged off his cloak and hung it up before heading for the kitchen to start dinner.

"Where the fuck were you?" Marcus slurred angrily.

Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't expected Marcus to be home yet.

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"I..I was at work."

"Liar. You tell me where you were right now!" Marcus shouted, getting to his feet.

"Marcus, Sweetheart, what are you on about?" Percy asked with confusion and mounting fear.

Marcus came closer and swayed in front of him. Percy could smell the alcohol on his breath and he stepped back a few paces. Marcus followed him and soon his back was pressed up against the wall with no chance for escape. Percy cursed himself for being so stupid as Marcus towered over him.

"Now I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me the truth. Where were you?" Marcus growled.

Percy was really panicking now. He knew how violent Marcus could get when he'd been drinking. He looked into Marcus' eyes, wordlessly pleading for him to believe him.

"I..I told you, I was working. l..."

Percy was cut off by a sharp blow across his right cheek. His head snapped around so fast his glasses flew off and he saw stars. It felt as if his face had exploded. He raised a hand to his stinging cheek, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't. Fucking. LIE TO ME!" Marcus screamed

"I...I didn't. I swear… I'm n...not lying!"

Marcus backhanded him so hard he fell to the ground. Percy looked up at him with blurry, tear-filled, eyes.

"Tell me his name!" Marcus shouted down at him.

Percy was confused. What the hell was he talking about? Who's name? He looked up at Marcus

"W...who...?"

Marcus kicked him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach in pain and curled in on himself, coughing and sputtering.

"Tell me who you've been fucking!" Marcus screamed, kicking Percy again.

Percy stared up at Marcus. Pain and fear mingled in the deep blue depths of his eyes. Marcus thought he was cheating on him? How could he think that? Percy had given up everything to be with him. He'd taken that job with Fudge, disowned his family, stopped talking to his friends, all for him. How could he possibly think he'd cheat on him. He loved Marcus.

"N..No one. I s...swear." Percy choked out.

"You fucking little lying whore! I'll teach you to lie to me!"

Marcus was on him in an instant. Percy kicked and fought to get away but, even drunk, Marcus was stronger and faster than him. Marcus punched him and blood spurted from his nose. Percy cried out in pain and struggled harder to get away. He scratched and clawed at the large man atop him, desperate to get free.

"You're not going anywhere you little slut!" Marcus hissed and grabbed his wrists, pinning him down.

"W..Why are you d..doing this?" Percy sobbed.

"Because you're a fucking bitch who needs to learn a lesson."

He grasped both Percys wrists in one hand and used the other to tear open Percy's robes. Percy's eyes widened in panic. He bucked and kicked and writhed to free himself, but it was to no avail. He was too weak. There was nothing he could do. He just closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything, else than what was about to happen.

An hour later Percy wriggled out from beneath a passed out Marcus. He clutched his torn robes to his body then blindly searched for his glasses on the floor. It took only a few moments to locate the familiar thick frames. One of the lenses was cracked and he winced in pain as he placed them on his broken nose. He shakily got to his feet and quietly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and shed what was left of his clothes. He retrieved his wand from his pocket and went over to the mirror. He winced as he looked at the deep purple bruises covering his body. He took a deep breath to steady himself then began healing them. He thanked Merlin Marcus hadn't broken any bones this time. He was awful at healing them.

Once he had finished he stepped under the hot spray and began to scrub. He scrubbed until his skin was red and raw and he still felt dirty. Marcus had done some pretty awful things to him but this was the first time he'd forced himself on him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered Marcus' cruel laughter as he'd begged him to stop. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the shower curtain was pulled back. He swallowed and tried not to shake as Marcus climbed into the shower behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" Marcus asked as he placed a kiss on the back of Percy's neck.

"Of course not baby." Percy responded, turning and forcing a smile onto his lips.

Marcus kissed him gently and ran his hands over Percy's body. The touch made Percy feel sick but he forced the feeling down and responded the way he knew Marcus liked. Marcus trailed soft kisses across his jaw to his ear lobe.

"I'm sorry baby. You know how jealous I get. I just can't stand thinking of someone else touching you." Marcus whispered into his ear.

"I...I know. It's okay." Percy said, trembling slightly.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Marcus asked, pulling away and looking Percy over suspiciously.

"N…Nothing, just a little cold." Percy lied.

Marcus smiled and pressed a swift kiss to Percy's lips.

"Well let's get you out of here and into bed then."

Marcus reached around Percy and shut off the water. Then he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and held it open for Percy to step into. Percy did so and Marcus dried him off and wrapped the towel around him. Then he lifted Percy up and carried him to their bed. He laid him on the bed and then laid down next to him. He pulled Percy close and pulled the covers up over them.

"Love you." Marcus murmured as he drifted off.

"Love you too." Percy said, closing his eyes and willing the tears away.

The next morning, Percy woke early and got dressed for work. He didn't go into work though. He went in the bookstore across the street and waited. As soon as he saw Marcus leave for work he went back to the flat and ran straight for the bed room. He pulled his trunk out from under the bed and cast a spell to send all his clothes and personal items flying into it. As that was being done he knelt down on the floor and pried up one of the floor boards. Inside was the money he'd been hiding so Marcus couldn't spent it on liquor. It wasn't very much but it should be enough to buy him a few days in a cheap motel. He pocketed the money then went into the bathroom to gather his things from in there. His clothes from the night before were still on the floor. As he looked at them he began to shake with anger. He pointed his wand at them and set them ablaze. He watched as they became nothing but ash then grabbed his things and went back to the bedroom. His trunk was packed and he shrunk it down and stuck it into his pocket.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Marcus hissed behind him.

Percy spun around, startled. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Marcus' chest. Marcus looked shocked for a moment, then his eyes narrowed angrily.

"You dare pull a wand on me! You fucking bitch!"

"You just stay back. I'm leaving." Percy said shakily.

"Like hell you are! Where will you go? Your family hates you. You have no friends."

"St..stay away from me!" Percy shouted.

Marcus ignored him and lunged for him. Percy managed to sidestep and ran for the front door. Marcus followed and tackled him to the ground. Percy's wand flew from his hands as he hit the floor and Marcus immediately started hitting him. Percy tried to block the blows with his hands and arms but Marcus just kept hitting him. Percy cried and screamed and tried to get free. He managed to turn onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. All the while Marcus just kept punching. Percy could feel his bones breaking and he was now coughing up blood. He glimpsed his wand sticking out from under the sofa and he reached for it. Unfortunately it was just out of his reach.

"You fucking slut, whore, bitch! You think you can just leave me? I'll fucking kill you!" Marcus screamed.

Percy's nails dug into the linoleum as he tried desperately to reach his wand. His fingers had just grazed the tip when Marcus grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up off the floor. Percy yelped in pain and tried to claw at the hand holding his hair. Marcus slammed him into the wall. Once. Twice. Three times, before releasing his grip and letting Percy slump down onto the floor. He couldn't focus and his vision was going in and out. Percy knew he didn't have much time before he would pass out. Marcus was picking him up again and he grasped the first thing he could get his hands on. It was one of Marcus' old beaters bats. As Marcus yanked him up, Percy swung the bat with all the strength he had left in him and bashed Marcus in the side of his head. Blood splattered everywhere and Marcus let go of Percy to grab his head. Percy wasted no time. As soon as he was free he made a break for the door, flung it open and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This chapter contains some drug use and slightly dub/con sex.**

Dr. Audrey Wood looked over the John Doe sleeping in the hospital bed. He'd been a mess when they'd brought him in. Three broken ribs, a punctured lung, multiple contusions to his face back and chest. He'd crashed twice before they'd gotten him stabilized. Now he was heavily sedated and breathing through a ventilator. Hopefully he'd wake up soon and be able to tell them what had happened to him. The police had been by earlier to take his picture so they could circulate it in the local papers in hopes of identifying him. She doubted they'd have much luck. His face was so badly bruised and swollen that he was unrecognizable. She moved closer and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. She could see his eyes fluttering beneath closed lids and hoped he was at least having pleasant dreams.

"_Marcus, we shouldn't be doing this…" Percy gasped as Marcus nibbled his earlobe._

"_Why not? Doesn't it feel nice?" Marcus purred in his ear, causing a shiver to ride up Percy's spine._

"_Y…yes. Oh yes. B…but we m...might get caught."_

_They were currently in a broom cupboard not far from the Slytherin common room. Percy had been doing his Prefect rounds when Marcus had grabbed him and pulled him into the cupboard for a heated snogging session._

"_Who would catch us, a Prefect?" Marcus laughed as he ran his finger over Percy's shiny Prefect's Badge._

"_N…not funny." _

"_You know you like it. Stop your bloody protesting and fucking kiss me." Marcus demanded, pressing Percy against the wall._

_Percy pressed his lips to Marcus'. Marcus tangled his fingers in Percy's soft curls and tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss. Percy moaned as Marcus' tongue plundered his mouth. Marcus' kisses always made his head swim._

"_I want you Percy." Marcus growled against his lips._

"_W…what?" Percy asked, breathless._

"_I. Want. You." Marcus reiterated, punctuating each word with a soft kiss._

"_Here, now?" Percy asked nervously._

"_Right here, right now." Marcus answered as he nibbled his way across Percy's collarbone._

_Percy gently pushed Marcus away and just looked up at him. He knew he loved Marcus but he wasn't sure he was ready for a physical relationship, especially since he wasn't sure if Marcus loved him back, but he also didn't want to lose Marcus. _

"_What's wrong Baby?" Marcus asked._

"_I…I'm just not sure I'm ready for that." Percy answered._

"_Why not? Don't you love me?"_

"_Y…yes I do, but…"_

"_But what? You love me and I love you. So why shouldn't we make love?"_

"_Y…you love me?" Percy asked, his heart thudding wildly._

"_Of course I do."_

"_Oh Marcus!" Percy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Marcus' neck and kissed him passionately._

"_So does this mean I can have you? "Marcus asked when Percy let him up for air._

_Percy flushed and looked down at his feet. He didn't want Marcus to be angry with him but he also really didn't want his first time to be in a dirty broom cupboard where anyone could walk in on them. _

"_What's the problem now?" Marcus whined_

"_Well…I just…."_

"_Don't you want to be with me?"_

"_Um… yes but….."_

"_Then what?"_

"_We're in a broom cupboard."_

_Marcus placed a finger under Percy's chin and lifted his head. Then he pressed a soft kiss to Percy's lips._

"_Come on." He said, taking Percy's hand._

"_W…what, where?"_

"_Come on. Just trust me."_

_Percy nodded and followed him out into the hall. He led him down a few corridors then stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Percy pulled back slightly._

"_I can't go in there." He protested._

"_Why not?; My dorm mates are home for the holidays, we'll be completely alone."_

"_What if someone is in the common room?"_

"_I'll go check then come back for you okay?"_

_Percy nodded and Marcus went inside. As he waited for him to come back Percy tried to calm his nerves. He knew he wasn't much to look at. He was still surprised Marcus even wanted him at all. What if he took one look at his naked body, laughed, and dumped him right on the spot? Percy knew he wouldn't be able to handle that._

'_Hey, come on." Marcus called, pulling Percy from his thoughts._

_He followed Marcus into the Slytherin common room. It was spacious and the large windows lit the room with an eerie green glow._

"_I..is that the lake?" Percy asked, pointing to a window._

"_Yeah, it's brilliant isn't it?" Marcus said, smiling._

"_Y…yeah, Brilliant." Percy said, trying not to show how creepy he really thought it was._

"_Come on." Marcus said, taking his hand and leading him over to a nearby staircase._

_Percy followed and Marcus led him down to the Sixth Year dorms. The dorm room was not unlike his own. The beds and furniture were the same only instead of being done in scarlet and gold they were hung with green and silver. The windows were the same as in the common room, giving off the same creepy glow._

'_So what do you think?" Marcus asked._

"_It's nice." Percy said politely._

_Marcus sat down on one of the beds and patted the space beside him. Percy moved forward and sat beside him. He was even more nervous now that they were actually sitting on a bed together. Marcus reached over and placed his hand on Percy's knee and slowly began moving it up his leg. It hit Percy then that this was actually going to happen and he started to panic. Is body began to shake._

"_Percy, just relax, I won't hurt you."_

"_I…I know, I'm just nervous." Percy said softly._

_Marcus removed his hand from Percy's leg and reached over to his bedside table. He took out several items and placed them on the table. Percy watched as he took a small thin sheet of paper and laid it down. Then he opened a small bag that was filled with some kind of herb or grass. He took a bit of the substance, placed it on the paper and began rolling it. When it was almost done he raised it to his mouth and licked the flap closed. Then he placed one end in his mouth and lit the other with the tip of his wand. Thick aromatic smoke encircled them and Percy tried not to cough._

"_Here, try this, it'll help you relax."_

'_W…what is it?"_

"_Marijuana."_

"_Isn't that Muggle stuff; illegal Muggle stuff?"_

'_Don't worry, I won't tell." Marcus laughed and held out the joint._

_Percy took it carefully between his fingers and, after an encouraging nod from Marcus, took a drag. As the smoke filled his lungs his eyes watered and he began to cough and sputter. Marcus patted him on the back until his coughing fit subsided and then took the joint from his hands. He took a drag then Pulled Percy in for a kiss. The smoke filled Percy's mouth as Marcus kissed him but it wasn't as unpleasant as before. He could feel warmth spreading through his body and he smiled against Marcus' lips._

"_Feeling better now" Marcus asked._

_Percy nodded and leaned forward to kiss Marcus again. He laid the joint in a nearby ashtray then leaned into the kiss. He pressed Percy back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. Percy moaned softly as Marcus ran his hands over his body._

"_Let's get you out of these robes." Marcus purred against his neck._

_Percy gasped in response and Marcus began unbuttoning his robes. Once he had the front open he reached inside and ran his hands over the soft smooth skin. Percy moaned and arched into the touch._

"_Mmmmm feels nice." Percy muttered as Marcus' hands moved lower._

_Marcus smiled and finished undressing him. Percy shivered slightly as the cool air hit his bare skin. Marcus shrugged off his own robes and then spread Percy's legs and covered his body with his own once more. Percy gasped as their erections brushed against each other. He gripped Marcus' shoulders and rocked his hips, wanting, needing, more friction._

"_Mmmmm so eager now." Marcus purred as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, slicking his erection with the substance._

_Percy's head was swimming. The sensation of feeling Marcus' naked body against his own sent shock waves to all his nerve endings. He'd never experienced anything so very intense and he wanted more. He yelped and nearly arched off the bed when he felt Marcus' cock probing his entrance._

"_Shhhh, just relax." Marcus whispered as he tried to push into Percy's tight opening._

"_Ow….hurts…" Percy moaned._

"_Just relax." Marcus growled._

"_I'm trying." Percy whined._

_Marcus again tried to push inside. Percy whimpered and tried to relax but it burned and he instinctively clenched._

"_Percy, you have to relax or it's going to really hurt."_

"_It already hurts." Percy whined._

_Marcus growled in frustration then moved back. He grasped Percy's ankles and raised his legs up so his knees were nearly to his ears._

"_Hold on" Marcus said._

_Percy gripped his thighs. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He was about to tell Marcus that he'd changed his mind when he reached down and breached Percy's entrance with a thick finger. Percy's eyes watered and he cried out in pain. Marcus leaned forward and swallowed his cries with a kiss. Percy whimpered and tried to pull away but Marcus kept going until his finger was all the way in. _

"_It hurts." Percy moaned when Marcus broke the kiss._

"_I promise if you relax it will feel much better."_

"_I'm trying."_

"_Here, take another hit of this." Marcus said, grabbing the joint and placing it between his lips._

_Percy took a drag and let the relaxing effects of the drug wash over him. Marcus pushed another finger inside of him. He only tensed a little this time. Then Marcus brushed something inside of him that made him bite back a moan of pleasure._

"_Feel good?" Marcus asked._

'_Y…yes." Percy breathed_

_Marcus pressed against the spot again and Percy moaned loudly._

"_You ready to have me inside you?" Marcus asked._

_Percy looked up at him. He saw Marcus' hopeful expression and even though he wasn't completely sure he nodded. Marcus smiled and removed his fingers. He positioned himself again and slowly pushed inside of Percy. Percy bit his lip and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. _

_Once Marcus was all the way inside he stilled and let Percy adjust to the feeling of being filled. Slowly Percy relaxed and Marcus rocked his hips experimentally. His movement hit that special spot inside of Percy and he cried out in pleasure. Emboldened by Percy's response he quickened his pace. Percy moaned and arched against him. _

"_M…Marcus! Feels…good…gonna…." Percy panted._

"_Yeah baby, cum for me." Marcus growled as he pounded into Percy's tight opening._

_Percy let out a scream and came violently all over his and Marcus' stomachs. The feeling of Percy's muscles tightening around him brought Marcus to climax as well and he emptied himself into Percy's trembling body. _

_A few moments later Percy pushed against Marcus, who had collapsed on top of him after cumming. Marcus rolled off of him onto his side. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Percy's naked body. _

"_You know, if you worked out a little more, you wouldn't be so skinny."_

_Percy blushed self-consciously and grabbed the sheets to pull them over his body._

"_Perhaps I should go now. My brothers and sister might notice I'm missing."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I just need to get back to my own dorm."_

"_Alright then."_

_Marcus stood and dressed himself. He tossed Percy his clothes and he redressed as well. They walked silently back down to the common room. He walked Percy to the door and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek._

"_I'll see you tomorrow then?" Marcus asked._

_Percy nodded, a little hurt that Marcus wasn't at least going to walk him to his dorm._

"_Good night." Marcus said and closed the door before Percy could say anything back._

_Percy slowly started his long walk back to Gryffindor tower. His head was still swimming a bit from the drugs and his body ached. Tears slipped down his pale cheeks and he ran into the nearest broom cub board so he could compose himself. He could feel Marcus' semen leaking out of him and it made his stomach twist. He suddenly felt sick and he grabbed his stomach, doubled over and vomited onto the floor. _


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver made his way through the waiting room and up to the reception counter.

"Hello Sir, How may I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked cheerfully her eyes roaming over Oliver's body.

Oliver fought the urge to roll his own eyes at her blatant staring. Instead he put on his most charming smile.

"You could tell me where I could find Dr. Audrey Wood."

"Are you a patient?"

"No, I'm her cousin."

"Really? Well why don't you just have a seat over there and I'll just page her for you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Oliver went to sit in one of the hard plastic chairs and waited as the reception nurse paged his cousin. He'd come to try to convince her to leave the country with his parents for their safety. Her Mother had been killed during the first Wizarding war for helping hide him and a few other wizard children. His Uncle, her father had made his brother promise to keep Aubrey safe just before he died last year.

A few minutes later the doors leading to the rest of the Hospital opened and Aubrey came out. Oliver stood and waved. As soon as she saw Oliver she ran over to him and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Ollie!" she exclaimed as he returned the embrace, lifting her from the ground.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Oliver asked after he put her down.

"I'm your only cousin."

"So, you're still my favorite."

"I know why you're here. Uncle Duncan called me and tried to get me to leave last week. I knew it would only be a matter of time before you came to try to convince me as well." She said as she led him to the cafeteria.

"Rey, you know it's only going to get more and more dangerous to leave. If you wait too long you may not be able to get out."

"I don't want to get out. I'm needed here."

"Aubrey, don't be so stubborn. There are plenty of other doctors here. I'm sure they can make do without you."

"My job here is important. I'm the leading pulmonary surgeon in this hospital. Why just yesterday a young man was brought in here and If I wasn't here to operate on him he may have died."

Oliver sat back and sighed in frustration. He knew convincing her to leave was going to be difficult. He pulled a coin out of his pocket and began turning it around in his hand, a habit he'd picked up to relieve stress.

"Listen Rey, I know your work here is important, and I'm glad you were able to save that guy but you're not going to be able to save anyone else if you're dead."

"Oliver I…." Audrey trailed off as her eye caught the coin moving through Oliver's fingers.

"What?"

"Where did you get that coin?" she asked, grabbing his hand and taking it from him.

"Oh it's just a galleon ," he began, looking around to make sure no one was listening," a wizard coin."

"Oh my God.' She whispered before getting up and heading for the door.

Oliver just sat there, staring at her and trying to figure out just what was going on. Before she reached the door, however, she turned and waved him over.

"Well come on!" she hissed.

He got up and followed her. She hurried down several corridors and he ran to catch up.

"Aubrey, what's going on?"

"That man I was telling you about, the one who almost died."

"Yeah?"

"He collapsed in front of a grocery store. He'd been very badly beaten. He didn't have any identification on him. The only things in his pockets were a miniature trunk and a bunch of coins just like that one. "

"So you think he might be a wizard?"

"Yes. Do you know what happened to him? Who may have done this?"

"No, not for sure.'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, x-rays show a multitude of badly healed broken bones. Multiple spiral fractures in both of his arms."

"Spiral fractures?"

"Fractures caused by twisting the arm until it breaks."

"So you think he was being abused."

"Yes. I'm afraid so."

She stopped in front of a door but before she opened it she turned and looked him in the eye.

"I have to warn you, his injuries are quite severe."

"Alright."

She nodded and opened the door. He stepped inside and when he saw the man lying in the bed he gasped. But it wasn't the many monitors he was hooked up to or the tube in his throat, helping him breathe. It wasn't the many cuts and bruises that littered the man's body. No, as shocking and terrible as those things were, it was the hair that made Oliver gasp aloud. In all his life he'd only seen hair that shade of red in one family. And only one member of that family had the same curls that this bruised and beaten man had.

"Percy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, sorry for the late update after leaving you with such a short chapter, so to make up for it I'm posting TWO brand new extra long chapters! Here's number one. Hope you enjoy.**

**i**

**i**

**i**

Oliver moved closer to the bed and took Percy's hand gently in his own. He reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair off his forehead.

"Oh Percy, who could have done this to you?" he said disbelievingly.

Aubrey came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and she could see tears forming in his eyes.

"You know him then?" she asked gently.

Oliver nodded and looked back down at Percy's frail form.

"He was my best friend. We were the only guys sorted into Gryffindor in our year."

i

i

_Oliver bounced into the dorm and plopped down onto his bed. He stared up at the canopy, trying to decide which posters he should hang there. Once he'd made a decision he went to his trunk and started pulling everything out, tossing books and clothes around the room as he searched for the right poster. _

_He'd just tossed a pair of questionably clean socks over his shoulder when he heard someone squeak behind him. He turned around and saw a small, thin boy with red hair, a pair of thick framed glasses, too big for his face, and Oliver's socks on top of his head._

"_Um, I think you dropped this." He said in a small voice, taking the socks from his head and holding them out._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw my socks at you." Oliver said, getting up and taking the socks._

"_It's alright, I'm used to it. I have five brothers." The redhead said as he made his way over to his bed._

"_Five! Wow, you're lucky, I don't even have one!" Oliver exclaimed, bouncing over to his new roommate's bed._

_The redhead eyed him warily as he began unpacking his trunk, anyone who though having five brothers was lucky needed their head carefully placed his neatly folded clothes in the dresser that had been allotted to him. _

"_I'm Oliver by the way." Oliver said, putting his hand out._

"_Percy." The redhead answered, taking Oliver's offered hand._

"_So what's your favorite Quidditch team?" Oliver asked, trying to make conversation._

"_I don't have one."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't really like Quidditch."_

_Oliver just stared at him in shock. How could anyone not like Quidditch? That was like not liking breathing! _

"_How can you not like Quidditch? Quidditch is the best!"_

"_I just don't see the point in flying around at ridiculously high speeds, chasing after a ball while trying to avoid a couple of cannon balls spelled specifically to try to hit you." Percy explained calmly._

"_But it's fun! "Oliver exclaimed._

"_Sorry, I just don't like it."_

"_Well what do you like then?"_

"_I like to read."_

"_Me too! I've read 'Quidditch Through The Ages' twelve times!"_

_Percy just looked at him. He wanted to tell him that 'Quidditch Through The Ages' wasn't a real book but knew that it would be impolite. So he just smiled and continued unpacking. Oliver just continued to sit on the bed, looking at him expectantly. Percy sighed, obviously the boy couldn't take a hint._

"_Aren't you going to unpack your trunk?" Percy asked._

"_What? Oh, there's plenty of time for that later, I'd rather get to know you right now."_

"_Why?" Percy asked, more than a little surprised, usually people just avoided him._

"_Well, we're going to be living together for the next seven years and I just thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other, so we can be friends,"_

"_Y…you want to be my friend?" Percy asked uncertainly._

"_Of course!" Oliver exclaimed, trying to figure out why that would be surprising._

"_O…okay." Percy said , blushing._

_Oliver beamed and stood up to sling an arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy stiffened initially; living with the twins had made him wary of physical contact, but he soon relaxed and returned the embrace, if a bit awkwardly_

"_We're going to be the best of friends, I can tell." Oliver said, squeezing Percy's shoulder._

_Percy just smiled back shyly and nodded._

_i_

_i_

_i_

"We weren't a very likely pair, but we understood each other. At least I thought we did." Oliver said.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't rightly know. Everything was fine up until our sixth year. He started getting secretive and he would snap at me if I asked him where he'd been. It was like he was becoming a different person. I thought it was just stress, or worry over Ginny."

"Ginny?"

"His little sister. It was her first year and she had been acting strange all year. She looked sick a lot and I know he was worried. Turns out he was right to be."

"Why, what happened to her?"

Oliver briefly explained the events of their sixth year and all that had happened to little Ginny Weasley. When he finished Aubrey just stared at him, horrorstruck.

"That's awful."

"Yeah it was. Percy was real broken up when she disappeared. He blamed himself, for not paying closer attention to her."

"But he couldn't have known."

"That's what I told him. He was so upset, he told me he just wanted to be alone and then he ran off. I was the one who went to find him and tell him about Ginny being found. Though I really wish I hadn't.

"Why?"

"Because, that's when I made the mistake that ended our friendship."

i

i

i

_Oliver made his way up to the owlery to see if Percy was still there. He found the redhead sitting in the corner, arms wrapped around his legs, head resting on his knees. He moved closer and he could see Percy's slight frame shaking from the soft sobs escaping him._

"_Percy?"_

_The Prefect jumped and furiously began wiping away at his eyes with his sleeve, not wanting anyone to see him crying._

"_Oliver, what are you doing here? I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."_

'_Ay, you did but I just thought you'd like to know that Ginny's been found, alive." Oliver said, unable to hide the smile from his face. _

_Percy jumped up and ran to Oliver, clutching at his robes. He stared t Oliver with wide, frantic eyes."_

"_S..she's alive, she's okay?"_

"_She's a little banged up but she'll be okay. Your brother and Harry rescued her."_

_Oliver could see the relief wash over Percy's delicate face. He wasn't wearing his glasses and Oliver was suddenly struck by how very blue Percy's eyes were. He'd never really gotten the chance to see them this close before without those clunky glasses that were still too big for him. He'd had feelings for Percy since the end of third year but he'd decided never to act on them. Their friendship meant more to him than that. But right now, staring into Percy's tear-filled, deep blue eyes, he couldn't help himself. He lifted his hand to brush a tear from Percy's lightly freckled cheek. Percy's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and Oliver was powerless to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips to his friends. Percy gasped slightly at the contact and Oliver took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Percy's warm, sweet mouth. His hand continued to stroke Percy's cheek while the other moved up to tangle in Percy's curls. Percy let out a soft moan that made Oliver's stomach flip and pull Percy closer, devouring his mouth. _

_Then he felt Percy's hands on his shoulders and it took him a moment to realize that Percy was trying to push him away. He broke the kiss and released his hold on the boy. Percy backed away slightlyrubbing the back of his hand across his mouth._

"_W…what was that?" Percy demanded._

"_Perce, I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Oliver stuttered, reaching for the redhead._

_Percy backed away until his back hit the wall. He just kept staring, bewildered at the Quidditch captain._

"_Percy please, I'm sorry."_

"_I…I have to go" Percy stammered before fleeing the room. _

_Oliver watched him go then slumped down onto the floor, cursing himself to hell._

_i_

_i_

_i_

"He stopped talking to me after that. He avoided me whenever possible and wouldn't respond to any of the letters I sent him. "Oliver said dejectedly.

"Oh Ollie, I'm so sorry." Aubrey said, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I just wish I could take that moment back. If I hadn't kissed him we'd still be friends and then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Oliver, you don't know that."

"You said it looked as if he was being abused. If we were still friends I would have noticed if someone were beating him. I could have done something!" Oliver growled in frustration.

"Oliver, please calm down. You're here now and if my suspicions are correct he's going to need care and support. Victims of domestic violence often blame themselves for the attacks, it's even worse when rape is involved. I've seen patients….." She was cut off when Oliver gripped her shoulders and stared at her.

"W…what did you just say?"

"That he may blame himself for…."

"No not that, Did you say he was…he was r…raped?"

Aubrey went over what she had said in her mind and mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Oliver…."she began, but Oliver cut her off once more.

"Aubrey, please tell me the truth." He begged, pain evident in his hazel eyes.

Aubrey sighed, knowing Oliver wasn't going to let this go. She mentally slapped herself again for having such a big mouth.

"When we examined him, there were some signs of recent sexual trauma." She said softly, looking away.

Tears sprung to Oliver's eyes and he didn't even attempt to stop them. He took Percy's hand in his own once more a squeezed it tightly.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise you, I will find the bastard that did this to you and I will make them pay. I'll make them regret ever laying a finger on you." He vowed.

i

i

i

A few miles away Marcus Flint pulled his head out of the fireplace and stood. He'd just finished speaking with Minister Thickness, telling him Percy was feeling sick and that he wouldn't be back to work for a while. Thickness had just shrugged it off and told him to let Percy know he'd be expected to catch up on all his work once he returned.

Marcus went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. He picked up Percy's wand from the bedside table and twirled it between his fingers. He knew Percy couldn't have gotten very far without his wand and now that he'd made sure the Minister wouldn't be looking for the little bitch he had plenty of time to find him, and when he did, he'd make sure Percy would suffer.


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, second update today, again, I hope you enjoy!**

**i**

**i**

**i**

Percy's eyes fluttered open and he moaned in pain. His whole body ached and his head was pounding. He tried to move and his body screamed in agony. He looked around blearily, trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there. He could hear a strange, rhythmic beeping noise. He tried to move again and the pain made him cry out softly.

Suddenly someone was at his side, holding his hand. He blinked to try to bring the person into focus but he couldn't make out more than a blurry silhouette. He tried to talk but found his throat blocked. He began to panic. The hand holding his tightened.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down. I need you to listen to me." A soft woman's voice spoke.

Percy nodded and tried to calm down, but being unable to speak was making him really nervous.

"We had to insert a tube down your throat to help you breathe. I'm going to take it out now so you can talk to me okay?"

Again Percy nodded and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Okay, I need you to take a deep breath and on the count of three I want you to let it out while I pull the tube out."

Percy nodded again and did as he was told. He coughed and sputtered as the tube was removed.

"Shhh shhhh, Just relax and try to breathe normally."

Percy focused on getting his breathing under control. His throat was tight and his mouth felt like something had died in it. Once he had composed himself he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, hold on there, let me help you." The woman said and she helped Percy maneuver into a sitting position.

Once he was settled he tried once more to blink his eyes into focus. He really wanted his glasses.

"I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's alright?"

"Alright." Percy rasped and tried not to wince at the pain in his throat."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Hello Percy, my name is Aubrey. Now can you tell me what year it is?"

"Nineteen ninety-eight."

"Excellent. Now can you tell me what happened to you?"

Percy sucked in a shuddering breath as he remembered what Marcus had done to him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he remembered every blow, every cruel word.

"Mr. Weasley?" the woman prompted gently.

He knew he couldn't tell this woman what had really happened to him. He was embarrassed and ashamed to even think about what he'd allowed Marcus to do to him. Moreover, if Marcus ever found out he'd said anything he'd be very angry and Percy didn't want to make Marcus angry. He swallowed and took a deep breath, willing his tears away.

"I…I fell."

"You fell?"

"Y…yes, down the stairs."

"And then you ran down the street where you collapsed in front of a grocery store?"

"Y…yes, I was trying to take myself to the hospital. Guess I didn't make it." Percy said nervously, hoping she would accept the lie.

"Mr. Weasley, if someone has hurt you, please don't be afraid to tell me. I promise, I won't judge…"

"No one hurt me, I fell!" Percy exclaimed frantically, cutting her off.

"Bullshit!" a male voice hissed from the opposite side of the room.

Percy turned his head towards the sound of the voice and frowned. The voice had sounded awfully familiar, almost like…

"Oliver!" Aubrey exclaimed

"He's lying Rey. You told me about the breaks and his …..other injuries. Someone did this to him."

Percy's heart was thumping loudly in his chest and the beeping noise from earlier got faster. He began to feel light headed and he was having trouble breathing. Aubrey jumped up and placed her hands on his chest and encouraged him to lie back.

"Calm down. Everything is alright." She said soothingly.

"Like hell it is! Someone beat the shit out of him and he's protecting the bastard!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver! I will not have you upsetting my patient now either calm yourself or get the hell out!" she scolded.

"But…." He tried to protest.

"Oliver." Aubrey said warningly.

"Oh alright." Oliver said with a huff, falling silent.

Percy was still trying to calm down. The very last person he ever wanted to see him like this was Oliver and now he was here, wherever here was, and Percy had to fight the urge to get up and run.

"Now Mr. Weasley, just lie back and relax. I'm going to take this great oaf here outside so you can get some rest okay?"

Percy nodded and listened as she led a protesting Oliver out the door. As soon as he heard it click shut he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He slumped back onto his pillow and wondered if his life could possibly get any worse.

i

i

i

Aubrey dragged Oliver into the hallway and shut the door behind them before rounding on Oliver.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"What, he was lying."

"I know he was lying, I'm not an idiot Oliver, I did go to medical school."

"I know, but…I just couldn't let him lie about what happened. I need to know who did this to him."

"Listen Ol, I understand that you want to help your friend but yelling at him and calling him a liar isn't going to get him to talk."

"But Rey…"

"No buts Oliver, he needs time. He'll talk when he's ready."

"But how could he want to protect the bastard that did that to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's scared, or ashamed."

"He has nothing to be ashamed of. "

"I know, but he may not feel that way Oliver. He's been through something very traumatic and he's going to need your support to get through this."

"I know. I just don't know if I can handle this. I'm so angry, I want to hurt the bastard that dared to lay a finger on him."

"I understand. Does he maybe have any family who could…."

"They're all in hiding. I have no idea where they are. Besides, they're not exactly on speaking terms."

"What happened?"

"He had a falling out with his father and left home. His brothers told me about it when I went to the grand opening of their joke shop. I'm not sure exactly what happened, they said Percy chose his job over his family, but I just can't believe that."

"So it looks like you're all he's got then. Can I trust you to go back in there and not upset him?"

"Yes. I'll behave."

i

i

i

Percy heard the door open again and tried to sit up. He could make out a blurry figure coming into the room. He desperately wanted to know where he was and what had happened to his glasses. He hated not being able to see.

"Hey there Perce." He heard Oliver say.

Percy stiffened, he didn't want Oliver here. If he found out about Marcus he'd hate him, and if Marcus found out he'd been with Oliver Marcus would hurt him. He'd been angry at Oliver ever since he'd seen Oliver kiss him that day. He'd wanted to hurt him then but Percy had begged him not to and Marcus had only backed off once Percy had promised never to speak to Oliver again. It had broken his heart but he couldn't let Oliver get hurt.

"Oliver." Percy said stiffly.

"Percy, what happened to you."

"As I said, I fell and….."

Percy was cut off when Oliver took his hand and squeezed it gently. He struggled to ignore the tingle that ran up his arm at the touch.

"Percy, please don't lie to me. I know I screwed up. I never should have kissed you that day and I've regretted it ever since. Losing your friendship hurt me more than you'll ever know, but I never stopped caring about you , so please tell me who hurt you. I promise I won't let him hurt you ever again."

Percy had to fight to hold back the tears that had sprung to his eyes at Oliver's words. He'd never meant to hurt Oliver; he'd only been trying to protect him. And now here was Oliver, trying to do the same for him, even after he'd just completely cut him out of his life.

"Oh Perce, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."

"I can't tell you." Percy sobbed.

"Yes you can."

"He'll hurt you, and you'll hate me."

"Percy I could never hate you. You could tell me you were dating You-Know-Who himself and I wouldn't hate you."

Tears continued to slip down Percy's pale, bruised cheeks. He took a deep breath.

"I…I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to go after him. I don't want you to get hurt. Please promise me."

"Alright, I promise."

"It was my boyfriend. He caught me trying to leave him."

"He hit's you a lot?"

"Y…yes.", Percy answered in a small voice, "but he didn't always, he used to be really nice to me up until the accident."

"Accident?"

"It was my fault, we were out celebrating him getting signed to a pro- Quidditch team and I was getting jealous of all the girls hanging around him so I decided to try to make him jealous. I started flirting with this guy at the bar and he lost it. He punched the guy in the face then the guy pulled a knife. It was awful. The guy stabbed him in the back and there was permanent nerve damage. His career was over before it even started. It was all my fault."

"Percy, you couldn't have known what would happen. Either way, that didn't give him the right to hurt you."

"I know, but he was all I had, and I knew deep down, he still loved me."

"Percy, you're in the hospital. You're covered in bruises. You have three broken ribs and a punctured lung. Percy, that's not love. If he loved you he wouldn't be able to lift a finger to hurt you."

The tears flowed down his face and he felt Oliver's hand against his skin, wiping them away tenderly. He swallowed and leaned into the touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him so gently. It made his heart ache and he cried even harder, making his ribs ache.

"Percy, what made you finally leave?"

Percy gulped, not really wanting to tell Oliver what Marcus had done to him on the cold, dusty floor of their flat.

"It's alright Percy, you can tell me. You used to be able to tell me anything."

"I came home late, as usual, and he was drunk. He started yelling at me, accusing me of cheating on him. He hit me and he kicked me and he called me a…a s…slut. I couldn't understand how he could think I would ever cheat on him. Then he…he…" Percy broke down then, unable to continue.

Oliver moved closer and gently pulled the injured and crying man into a gentle embrace. Percy sobbed uncontrollably into Oliver's chest as Oliver gently stroked his back.

"How could he do that to me? I gave up so much for him, how could he hurt me like that?" Percy sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Oliver whispered against his hair.

"I loved him, and he hurt me."

"I know, I know." Oliver murmured, and Percy could hear the tears in his voice.

Percy just kept crying until he had no tears left. Oliver held him the entire time, rubbing his back and murmuring reassurances. Once he was finished, Oliver laid him back down gently and wiped the tears from his face.

"Percy, will you please tell me his name?"

"Alright, but remember your promise."

"I promise I won't try to find him."

Percy nodded and took a deep breath, hoping Oliver would stay true to his word and wouldn't hate him.

'M...Marcus Flint."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy closed his eyes and waited for Oliver's reaction. After a few moments of complete silence he risked taking a peak at his old friend. Oliver was just sitting there, his eyes closed, his jaw and fists clenched, taking deep breaths. As Percy watched, Oliver slowly opened his eyes and he could see the barely suppressed rage burning in his deep brown eyes. Percy edged closer to the opposite side of the bed. Oliver saw this and reached out. Percy flinched away, throwing his arms up to shield his face and nearly falling off the bed in the process.

"Please don't hit me!" he cried.

Oliver snatched his hand back as if he'd been burned. He stared wide-eyed at the trembling, frightened redhead in front of him. Oliver's stomach churned, just the thought that Percy was afraid of him, that he thought he was going to hit him, made him feel sick.

"Percy, Percy calm down. I'm not going to hit you. I would never do that. Please calm down." Oliver said gently.

Slowly, Percy lowered his arms and looked at Oliver. Oliver winced at the fear and apprehension he saw in Percy's eyes.

"Oh Percy, he hurt you so much didn't he? To make you think I would do such a thing." Oliver said and reached out tentatively to touch Percy's hand.

Percy looked down at Oliver's hand on his own. He enjoyed the gentle touch much more than he should have.

"I…I'm sorry." Percy said in a small voice.

"Don't be. It's not your fault he made you this way. "

"Do you hate me now?" Percy asked, choking on his words.

"Percy, I already told you, I could never hate you. ", Oliver stated, squeezing Percy's hand yet again, "I'm just a bit curious as to how you even ended up with him in the first place."

Percy swallowed and looked up at Oliver. He was enjoying the feel of Oliver's large, strong hand holding his own smaller one and it took a moment for Oliver's words to sink in. When they did he looked away.

"We, um…well it started rather suddenly actually.

_Percy sat in the library waiting impatiently. Professor McGonagall had asked him if he could tutor one of the other sixth years and of course he'd agreed. They were supposed to meet here at eight and it was now eight-thirty. _

_He sighed and looked towards the door yet again and huffed. He hated people wasting his time. He began gathering his books so he could head up to bed when a shadow fell over him from behind. He turned in his seat and looked up into the face of Marcus Flint._

"_What are you doing here Flint?" Percy sneered._

"_I'm here for my tutoring session." Marcus answered with a smirk._

"_What? __**You're**__ the one I'm supposed to tutor."_

"_Well yes and no."_

"_Well which is it, because I'm rather tired and I don't have time for these games." Percy huffed._

_Marcus smirked down at him then moved and grabbed the chair next to him, sitting down in it backwards. He rested his chin on the chair-back and fixed Percy with piercing stare._

"_Well?" Percy asked impatiently._

"_I did ask McGonagall for the tutoring, but it isn't what I came here for."_

"_I don't have time for this." Percy said angrily._

_He shoved the rest of his books into his bag and began to get up. That's when Marcus' hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from leaving._

"_Let go of me!" Percy hissed. _

_Marcus ignored his protests and pulled Percy closer so his lips were just a hairs breath away from the Prefect's ear._

"_I know all about you and that pretty little Ravenclaw you call a girlfriend." Marcus whispered._

_Percy shifted uncomfortably at the Slytherin's proximity. He tried not to shiver when he felt the other boy's warm breath against his ear. _

"_S…so, you know I have a girlfriend? That doesn't explain why you're here."_

"_I'm here because I know you're not really attracted to her, now are you Weasley?" _

_I…I d…don't know what y…you're talking about." Percy said shakily._

"_Oh yes you do. I've seen you. All those surreptitious glances when you were sure no one was looking. Those extra-long baths in the Prefects bathroom. It isn't her name you whisper when you're wanking in there." Marcus purred against his ear._

"_H…how would you know that?" Percy asked, realizing too late that his question would only confirm Marcus' suspicions._

_Marcus' lips curved into a predatory smile and he leaned in closer. Percy tried to pull backbut found he couldn't. his heart pounded and he began to panic slightly._

"_W…what are you d…doing?" Percy stuttered._

"_I'm going to kiss you."_

_Then, before Percy could protest, Marcus pressed his lips to his. Then kiss was swift and chaste and before Percy could even react, it was over. Marcus then released him and stood. Percy blinked up at him, unable to speak._

"_I'll see you for our next session tomorrow night. Pleasant dreams Percy." Marcus purred before exited the library, leaving a very confused and flushed Percy behind._

"That was how it started. When he came back the next night I asked him why he'd done it. He said he thought I was beautiful and s…sexy." Percy said, blushing slightly at the last part.

"So you let him keep doing it?"

"You have to understand, no one had ever said anything like that to me, not even Penny. She was only interested in my brains and my ambition. He made me feel special and wanted. I'd never had that before and I liked it."

Oliver just nodded but was inwardly kicking himself for not saying those very same things to Percy back then. He'd been so stupid, so blind. If only he hadn't been such a coward then Percy never would have ended up with that monster and he wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed right now.

"I'm so sorry Percy." Oliver murmured.

"What for?" Percy asked, confused.

Oliver hesitated, he wasn't sure if this was the best time to tell Percy about his feelings for him. He didn't want to scare him, so he just smiled and squeezed Percy's hand.

"I'm sorry that I never noticed you felt that way. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. My stupid, stupid fault. "

"Don't do that, you are not stupid. You just wanted to feel wanted, there's nothing wrong with that. It's not your fault he turned out to be a monster."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hating me. For understanding."

"Well that's what friends are for." Oliver said with a smile.

Percy offered him a weak smile in return and shifted slightly on the bed. He winced as the bandages around his ribs shifted.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get Aubrey."

"N…no, do you have your wand?"

"Of course, but where is yours?"

"I had to leave it behind."

"Oh, well what do you need a wand for?"

"I need it so I can heal these injuries and get out of here. If Marcus is looking for me I can't have him find me here. He may hurt someone."

"But if you leave here he could find you and hurt you." Oliver protested.

"Well what would you suggest I do then? I can't put all these Muggles in danger."

"Come home with me."

"What?"

"Come home with me. I can protect you."

Percy just stared at him. He didn't want to put Oliver in danger either but he really didn't have any other options. He looked up at Oliver and saw the hopeful look in his eyes and he just couldn't resist.

"Al…alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later Percy was standing in the tiny hospital bathroom, gripping Oliver's wand and trying not to pass out from the pain radiating throughout his body. He took a deep breath and, placing the wand on the sink, began slowly undressing. Once the hospital gown was gone he began removing the bandages. He then turned to the full length mirror on the back of the door and nearly passed out from what he saw.

His face was swollen and bruised. His chest was covered in deep purple bruises and he could see the stitches from the incision they'd made to re-inflate his lung. He turned slowly and looked over his shoulder and choked on a sob. Angry, fist-shaped bruises covered his back. He suddenly felt dizzy. He sank down on the floor and began to cry. Great heaving sobs that sent pain shooting through his body but he didn't care. He deserved it, it was all his fault. He'd let Marcus do this to him, all because he'd wanted to be loved. He'd been a stupid desperate fool and he deserved what he'd gotten. He should have let Marcus kill him.

This was how Oliver found him when he got back from speaking with Aubrey. It had been difficult to convince her to release Percy but once he'd explained that they could heal his injuries and there would be no health risk she'd agreed and signed the release papers. She'd given him Percy's personal affects and he'd gone back to the room, sure Percy would be happy to have his trunk and his own clothes. When he'd entered the room though, he'd heard the muffled sobs coming from behind the bathroom door and had rushed in, fearing the worst.

Percy was lying on the floor nearly naked and crying. Oliver winced when he saw the bruises that covered his frail body. He moved into the room and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Percy flinched back violently, curling himself up in the corner.

"Leave me alone!" he cried.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"Just go away, don't look at me, I'm disgusting!"

"Percy you are not. Please get up off the floor. Let me help heal you."

"No! I deserve to be in pain. I deserve to be hurt. I let him do this, I let him beat me and rape me and I wish he'd killed me!"

"Don't say that!"

"Why not? It's the truth! I was stupid enough to think he loved me! Stupid enough to think anyone could love me! I don't deserve love!"

"Yes you do! You deserve someone who treasures you, who only wants to make you happy. Someone who would never, ever, hurt you!"

"No one will ever love me! Even my own family hates me!"

"They don't hate you Percy!"

"Oh really? Then why did they leave me behind when they went into hiding? I have no idea if they're even still alive!"

"I'm sure they're fine. Please Percy, stop this. Let me help you."

"NO! I don't need your pity! Just leave me alone!"

"No, I won't! Now stop this nonsense and get up so I can heal you!"

"Why do you even care anyway?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Silence settled in the small room then. The two of them just stared at each other, Percy with a look of shock on his face and Oliver looking like a deer caught in headlights. Percy was the first to break the silence.

"W…what?" he asked in a small voice.

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He hadn't meant to say that. Now he'd probably scared him off. He sighed and knelt down on the floor next to Percy. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from the other man's eyes. He smiled a bit when Percy didn't pull away. Perhaps it wasn't so bad.

"I love you. I have for a while now and I am so sorry I wasn't brave enough to tell you sooner."

Percy just stared up at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak but no sound came out. He didn't know what to say. A million questions swirled through his mind. Could he be telling the truth, or was it just pity. Perhaps a ruse to get him off the floor. He'd said it had been for a while now. How long exactly? A memory popped into his head, of a moment long ago when they'd shared a kiss in a dingy Owlery back at school. Had he felt this way all this time? His body began to shake and fresh tears streamed down his face.

"Percy? Percy please..." Oliver was beginning to panic.

"He…he knew…."Percy gasped out.

"What?" Oliver asked, confused.

"M…Marcus. He _knew!_ He knew and he used it to get to me!"

"Percy, you're not making any sense. "

Percy looked up at him, tears shining in his sapphire eyes.

"He told me you would _never_ want me! That you would think I was a freak if you knew!"

Oliver frowned, trying to make sense of what Percy was saying. Then realization hit him like a bludger. Percy had wanted him too and Marcus had known. _"It's not her name you call out…"_ Oliver's hands clenched into fists. He'd been manipulating Percy from that very first day!

Percy was still shaking. So many emotions were colliding inside of him. Shock, disbelief, hurt, anger, rage. He felt them all at once and it made him feel dizzy. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind.

Oliver looked down at the trembling redhead and his anger was momentarily forgotten. He was overwhelmed with the need to hold the other man and never let go. He reached out and stroked Percy's cheek, smiling when Percy leaned into his touch.

"Percy, please let me heal you. I'll take you home and I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again. I promise." He said, gently but firmly.

Percy looked up into his soft brown eyes. They were warm, loving eyes, not the cold, calculating eyes of his former lover. Where in Marcus' eyes he had only ever seen cruelty and lust, in Oliver's he saw only compassion, sincerity and perhaps love. He swallowed and, hoping he wasn't making another mistake, slowly nodded.


End file.
